


Secret Base?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison - Freeform, Garrison days, M/M, Prekerb, Prekerberos, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, The Shack, oblivious keith, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Five: The Shack





	Secret Base?

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Five: The Shack

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said, walking over to Keith who was hunched over a table, munching on his dinner and working on some homework.    
  
“What did Lance blame on me this time?” Keith hissed, shoving a dinner roll in his mouth.    
  
“He didn’t do anything. Uh,” Shiro paused, rubbing the back of his head before sitting down next to Keith. “I actually have something to show you. But, finish eating first it’s not super important.”   
  
Keith gave Shiro a weird look while chewing before swallowing and shoving the rest of what was on his plate down his throat and going to dump his tray.    
  
“Let’s go,” Keith said, waiting for Shiro by the door.    
  
Shiro looked at him with a concerned look.    
  
“You’re going to choke next time you do that…”    
  
“I’m still alive aren’t I?”    
  
Shiro put his head in his hands for a split second before walking out of the cafeteria, Keith following behind.    
  
“So what is it that you have to show me?” Keith asked, tucking his hands in his pockets as they walked towards the garage.    
  
“It’s off campus, that’s all I can say,” Shiro said, continuing to walk.    
  
“So you want both of us to get in trouble for going off ca-”   
  
“I already got permission,” Shiro cut Keith off, pulling out the keys for one of the jeeps.    
  
“We could have taken the craft…” Keith pouted slightly, missing his nightly rides on the hovercraft he fixed up.    
  
“Then we would get in trouble. They told me we had to use the jeep,” Shiro said, opening the door to the garage.    
  
Keith let out a huff and walked through the door, running over to jeep #19, the one Shiro had the keys for and jumping in through the open window.    
  
“If you get caught doing that-” Shiro said, opening his door and starting up the jeep once inside.    
  
“I guess I’ll just have to not get caught,” Keith smirked, to Shiro who had another disappointed look on.    
  
“Anyway, how far away is this place you want to show me?” Keith inquired, rolling up his window once they actually left the garage.    
  
“Not far if we book it, but-”    
  
“You don’t wanna get in trouble.”    
  
“Exactly.”    
  
Keith put his chin in his hands. Shiro had been getting a lot more penalties because of Keith and he felt bad for it and understood why Shiro didn’t want to get into anymore trouble. He was scheduled to go to Kerberos, and any more mishaps could take his place from that.    
  
“We’re here,” Shiro broke the silence, pulling the car up along side the back of what looked like a cabin.    
  
Had Keith really been thinking for that long? It felt like a two minute drive.    
  
“Oh,” Keith said, popping open his door and sliding out, Shiro meeting him on his side.    
  
Keith looked form Shiro to the shack, seeing all the holes and broken windows it had.    
  
“What is this place?” Keith asked, walking over to the pouch and examining the wood on the railing falling apart.    
  
“I’m not sure. It’s just abandoned out here. I thought we could maybe… make it a secret base or something,” Shiro smiled, walking up the porch steps and opening to door that was already falling apart from age.    
  
“A secret base?” Keith chuckled, lifting up a book off the floor and blowing on it, dust flying everywhere.    
  
Shrio turned to him and instantly sneezed from the dust. He shook his head and stood straight again rubbing his nose.    
  
“Yeah! Well, we need to clean, but I think it’d be nice to just… come hang out here,” Shiro admitted, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.    
  
“Like a date, in a shack, in the middle of the desert?” Keith said, not realizing what he was saying was making Shiro extremely flustered.    
  
“I mean, I guess, but I wouldn’t call it that,” Shiro nervously laughed, dusting off a chair and settling down into it. “So, do you want to make it like a hide out?”    
  
Keith looked around the beat down shack, looking around at all the stuff they would have to move, and everything they would need to set up.    
  
“I’m in,” Keith said, looking back to Shiro.

****“Great! We’ll get started tomorrow. Good to have you with me in this, Keith,” Shiro said, standing and placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
“Good to be with you, Takashi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is so pining after him. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
